Keep Holding On
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: Post-Cuba, Alex goes camping with Sean and Hank for the weekend. Charles does not take their first separation since coming home from the hospital very well. Alex/Charles slash!


**Keep Holding On**

**Summary: **Post-Cuba, Alex goes camping with Sean and Hank for the weekend. Charles does not take their first separation since coming home from the hospital very well.

**Warning/Disclaimer**:slash, no beta. I own nothing. No money will be made from this.

**Rated**:T for safety

**A/N:** Fic inspired by the song Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne

**Wordcount:**2,961

You're sure you're gonna be alright without us Charles?" Alex probed for about the hundreth time that day, as he finished packing for their camping trip. Sean and Hank were already waiting for him outside in the car.

He knew they were worried about him, and were reluctant to leave him alone. They had practically catered to his every whim and need.

Even if he didn't ask for the help.

Alex more so than the others. Because there's no denying the blonde's strength. He'd been quite capabable of lifting him up, and helping him back in his wheelchair on the more than few occasions he'd so embarrassingly fallen out of it.

Alex does not berate him for not asking for help first. Though he could sense of bit disappointment that Charles didn't trust Alex enough to. Which is completely ridiculas because the telepath does trust his students.

They stayed with him after all.

They had been his only source of hope and strength ever since they had brought him home from the hospital four months ago. But even so, he was looking foreward to a couple days of peace and quiet without them. Not that he doesn't appreciate their care and concern.

Sometimes, it's the only thing that keeps him going.

"I'll be fine Alex. Go and have some fun. Go on. Get out of here before Hank changes his mind and decides to stay behind with me," he encouraged, waving him off. Alex surprised him by kneeling down in front of him, framing his face between his hands.

The blonde moved foreward, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. Alex smiled at him when he pulled back. A real smile, and his eyes turned a twinkling bright blue that highlighted his smile even more. It's something that Charles doesn't see everyday. It felt extreamly good to see Alex happy. So he can't help but smile a little back in return.

There's no denying that Alex is quite handsome either. Especially when he smiles, and looks at him like that. Like he's not just a worthless cripple. He just looked at him like he looks at everyone else. An equel. Maybe with just a bit more admiration.

"If you really do need us. Just call okay?" Alex said, tapping his temple, as he rose to his feet, shrugging the duffle, and sleeping bags up and over his shoulders.

"I will," he promised, knowing that Alex wouldn't leave until he did. He watched Alex wave goodbye at him before walking out the front door, and closed it behind himself.

He closed his eyes, taking in the quiet air around him and frowned for the silence brought him no peace like he'd hoped it would.

He wheeled himself into the kitchen, and poured himself a cup of tea that Alex had so graciously made for him before he left. He couldn't help but notice that Alex had moved the tea and coffee pots a little closer to the edge so he could reach them both easier. Alex was very considerate with things like like that.

Not even a minute alone, and he's already wondering what to do with himself.

He couldn't stop his mind from wondering to his ex best friend and sighed. He missed him. Sometimes more than he can bear. But he knew that things could never be the same between them again.

Erik had betrayed his trust and friendship. And that was just not something he could easily forgive. Maybe given time. And if Erik even bothered to make the effort to try and regain both? Charles could find it in his heart to forgive the metal bender. But that's still a pretty big if.

He took a sip of his tea, setting it back down on the table. He then leaned back in the wheelchair, twirling his thumbs.

Only about three minutes alone, and he's growing restless, getting lost with his thoughts.

He's half tempted to call Alex, Hank, and Sean back already. But that would be selfish. And Charles Frances Xavier prides himself on being the most unselfish person you could possibly meet. And besides, they desearved their little vacation away from him. They've definitely earned it.

He finished his tea, deciding to just call it an early night, and headed for bed.

The next morning, Saturday,

It's about eleven, Sean and Alex are usually up by now, and watching cartoons in the living room. Plotting on how to torture Hank for the day. Dispite Charles' very poor attempts at disipline, they still played a prank or two on Beast during the weekends, to which he could do nothing about. He just didn't have Erik's talent for that sort of thing it would appear.

He really hoped they decided to give it rest though, at least for this weekend. He wondered how they even managed to convince Hank to go with them camping at all. Hank is just not an outdoor person. At least not for hours, much less days at a time. He hoped that they were smart and chose a more isolated spot for which to set up camp. He didn't think the world was ready to face a real live blue furred mutant just yet.

Charles started the coffee before going to get the paper from the mail box, and wheeled himself back inside. It was difficult, but not impossible. That was just not a word in his vocabulary. He made his way to the kitchen, poured himself some coffee after it had finished brewing, and spread out the paper in front of him.

The top headline caught his attention.

**'DOCTOR KIDNAPPED BY MAN IN COSTUME!'**

'Several witnesses claimed to have seen a man in a red costume, complete with cape, gloves, and helmet who seemed to be able to move objects with just a wave of his hand. The man has since dissapeared, taking with him a Doctor Harold Gray. If you know who this man is, or have information as to his whearabouts? Please call the police immediately. Gray's wife Sharon Gray has offered a 12,000 doller reward for any imformation leading to her husband's return to her.'

Charles stopped reading the paper there. He folded it up and threw it in the trash.

_'Well, it would seem that Erik is making himself rather famous these days,' _he thought bitterly He wanted no part of it. Ever.

Later that afternoon, after eating himself some lunch, Charles found himself in the study, missing Alex Hank's, and Sean's company so much. It was just way too quiet around the mansion without them.

He missed hearing Hank's latest scientific theories, Sean's laughter, and playfull attitude, and Alex just being there. And they weren't going to be back until Monday morning? He didn't know if he could hold out for that long without them.

He felt like he did before he first met Raven: alone, lost and miserable, and perhaps even a little frightened.

The silence was just bringing back too many bad memories from his childhood. He didn't exactly have the most pleasant childhood growing up in this place. He couldn't stand the loneliness anymore. He wanted the boys back before he lost what was left of his bloody mind.

But mostly, and he feels utterly selfish about feeling this way, but he wanted Alex's arms around him again. His gruff, but gentle voice telling him that it was going to be okay. That he'll chase away the scary monsters. Even though he thinks it's a little silly. Because Charles is a telepath. There's absolutely no reason for him to feel lonely or scared when he can just tune in on someone, and hear their thoughts.

He supposed he could do that if it didn't go against his, "Don't go envading another persons private thoughts unless he had their permission" rule.

No, he told himself sternly. It's just another day and a half. He can hold out for that much longer. He can. He's a grown man for heaven's sake. But he supposed there will always be that small frightned little boy in him somewhere just waiting to surface. Like now.

Later that night, Charles found himself behaving quite out of character, sneaking into Alex's bedroom. He told himself that he should not be in here. This was more something Erik would do. Not himself. Alex wouldn't appreciate him trifling through his things. But he just wanted something to remind him of the energy blaster while he's away. Alex would forgive him this once. Wouldn't he?

It saddened Charles that Alex didn't have much. After being pulled right out of prison and all. Just some hand me down clothes of Charles', and the few things he had given Alex money to buy for himself.

Alex deserved so much more than what he had. And sometimes, Charles felt like he was just holding him and the others back. He's mentioned this to the blonde once not long ago. Alex just laughed out loud and told him to stop being stupid because he couldn't get rid of him completely.

Even if he wanted to.

In the end, he'd chosen Alex's pillow. It was the easiest thing to reach for anyway, dangling a little off the edge of the bed like it was. As if it was personally trying to draw his attention. He hugged it against himself like it was a teddy bear or something. It still carried the scent of the energy blasters' hair which lately smelt like...like peaches, and something belonging directly to Alex.

Wondering where Alex was getting his peach smelling shampoo, Charles laid the pillow down on his lap, and wheeled himself out Alex's room, closing the door behind his person.

The next morning, it's Sunday,

Charles blinked his eyes open, and groaned. He buried his nose in Alex's pillow for some comfort. He really didn't know if he could stand another day in the mansion all by himself, and so he chose to spend most of it in his room.

He was starting to really regret sending Moria away, and wiping her memories of them because then he could call her up and invite her over. Just so he'd have someone to talk to and maybe share some tea with.

And then he would'nt feel so lonely anymore. He couldn't help but wonder how she was fairing these days. He hoped she was doing well. He made a mental note to look her up at some point down the road.

He only got up to fetch some food when his stomach growled too much, or to use the bathroom.

He tried to read, but his mind kept wondering to the boys.

But mostly to Alex once again, and those pretty pool of blue eyes of his, which Charles found himself nearly drowning in lately. It was wrong. He knew that. Alex was his student for christ sake. And about ten years his junior besides.

He should not start to develop a crush on the just barely turned tweenty one year old. Not now, or ever. But it seemed that one Alexander Summers had somehow crawled his way under Charles' skin, and made himself all comfy-snuggly at home.

Loving Alex, and being loved by Alex in return is highly improbable.

But not impossible.

Charles still does'nt believe in that word.

Nothing is impossible.

Later that evening, Charles thinks he should probably return Alex's pillow to it's proper place, but he found that he could'nt part with it yet. And besides, they weren't going to be back until tomarrow morning. He'll just have to get up early and return it.

Yes, that's what'll he'll do.

He closed his eyes, and pictured Alex's smile and sparkling blue eyes, knowing it's all for him. Or at the very least, because of him, and amazingly fell straight to sleep.

When he woke up later, it was still dark in the room. There was a shadow by the door, and he sat straight up, and nearly cried with relief when he realized that it was just Alex. He laid back down, closing his eyes before they flew open again. '_Alex?' _They were back early.

He pushed himself back up, and saw amusement in Alex's expression.

"You're back early?"

Alex smiled softly, walking to the edge of the bed, and folded his arms with annoyance across his chest. His smile turned into a slight frown.

"Hank was belly aching too much. And no, we didn't tease him at all. We thought even the bozo deaserved a break this weekend. He's just a sore camper. You should come with us next time instead."

Charles amazingly managed to keep his attention on what Alex is saying, and stop his eyes from roaming, and admiring Alex's form. "I'm afraid I won't be much better than Hank. I'm still amazed you managed to convince him to go with you."

Alex's lips curled a little into smile again at that, and he shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. But at least we know you won't complain as much. And what can I say? I'm impossible to refuse. Now I do believe you have something of mine. Hand it over," Alex changed the subject, his eyes drifting to the pillow behind Charles, and held out his hand for it.

Charles blushed, reaching behind himself to grab the pillow. He then handed it back to it's original owner. Their fingers brushed in the process, and Charles felt himself blushing even harder.

Alex smiled, taking his pillow back, and obviously couldn't help but tease,"So, you stole my pillow? I really didn't think you were the pillow- theif type, Professor."

Charles didn't think he could ever live this one down and avoided Alex's gaze.

He strangely felt the need to defend himself, "I didn't steal it. I mearly barrowed it. I was going to give it back to you in the morning. If you didn't come home early; you wouldn't have even noticed it's absence."

"Still though, you went in my room, and went through my things. I couldn't help but notice that a few of my clothes were out of place. Why?" Charles was grateful for the lack of anger in Alex's tone that he'd envaded his privacy. He met the energy blaster's eyes again, and saw merely curiosity, and was that hope in them as well?

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I may have...missed you. I wanted something that reminded of you until you got back," he told the truth, because Charles Frances Xavier isn't a liar. Alex nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him.

"You missed me then huh?"

Charles isn't exactly sure what Alex wanted him to say. He nodded yes.

"I was hoping you would," Alex said, and surprised him again by taking off his gloves, and framed his face his with his hands. The blonde moved foreward slowly, pressing a soft kiss against his lips this time instead of his forehead. Charles gasped when Alex pulled away. "I missed you too Charles. Wanna do something with me sometime?"

Charles grinned, "You mean, like a date?"

Alex smirked back, reaching for his hand. He laced their fingers together, bringing his hand up to his lips, and pressed a soft kiss against his knuckles.

"You can call it whatever you want Charles. Is that a yes?"

Charles knew he should say no.

But like a more than smitten idiot, he answered without really thinking about it, "Yes."

The look of pure happiness, and excitement in Alex's eyes took the telepath's breath away.

"Cool," Alex kissed him more sweetly this time before pulling away and hopped off the bed. "I'll let you get back to sleep because you'll need your energy tomarrow."

Charles couldn't help but smile at the feeling of intense joy rolling off of Alex is waves as the handsome blonde headed for the door.

"And why's that?" he called after him.

Alex slowly turned back around to reply, a wicked grin on his lips, "Because I intend to make out with you all day long, and maybe night. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to have my wicked way with you. So I'd prepare myself it I were you." With that Alex opened the door, and left Charles gaping after him.

He closed his mouth, shaking his head, and laid back down. He can't stop smiling now, feeling excitement himself for the following day, and letting Alex have his so called wicked way with him.

Alexander Summers was anything but wicked.

See, nothing's impossible, he couldn't help but think as he happily drifted back off to sleep.

**The End**

**A/N:** I can not find out how old Alex and Charles are supposed to be in First Class. And believe me I've looked at their bio's. Judgeing by how old they look, I'd say Alex is in his early twenties, and Charles his late tweenties, or early thirties at the most?

Feedback is lovely!


End file.
